


Payback

by bigk4062



Series: Redemption [2]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 20:24:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16981212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigk4062/pseuds/bigk4062
Summary: 8 years after Redemption... The Hamato Clan has settled into a new life minus Raph, who never came back after the defeat of the Shredder. The storm clouds are brewing, and the next New York City war is on the horizon. Set in a blended universe that includes Venus from NTTNM





	Payback

_A/N: Thanks to everyone who read Redemption, I hope you enjoy this sequel!_

_8 Years ago…._  
_Donny stood outside Venus's doorway, trying to calm himself down. He couldn't believe that she had been gravid and he didn't even know it. Everything made sense now, her lack of appitite, how her skin had lost some of it's green, and how she seemed to have no energy. He had stupidly chalked it up to a stubborn bug, and some lingering effects from her misadventures with Splinter._  
_Now he had a real crisis on his hands and he didn't know what to do. His musings were cut short when his two remaining brothers approached him with the supplies he requested. Donny muttered his thanks before re-entering her room, coming back out again with their father. Splinter eyed each of his sons in turn, not sure how to address what had happened. Finally he sighed, deciding the direct approach would be bests._  
_"My sons, it appears that one of you is going to make me a grandfather. Might I asked who?"_  
_The shocked faces on his eldest and youngest child's face, along with Donatello's lack of preparedness, answered his question, and the Ninja Master could only wonder what had happened. The silence dragged on for a while, not one of them wanting to address the elephant in the room._  
_Finally, Mikey ducked under his master's arms, opening up Venus's door and settling himself on the floor to wait for answers, followed one by one by the rest of the family._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Several hours later Venus woke up, blinking in surprise to see everyone settled there. Donny had quickly texted April, explaining the situation to their friends. They were currently waiting in the living room, not wanting to over whelm everyone but April wanted to be there in case Venus wanted to see her. Venus slowly sat up, reaching over to touch both of her eggs before sliding on the floor, ignoring everyone else as she humbled herself before her Sensei. Splinter regarded her carefully before speaking._  
_"My sons, leave us for a moment."_  
_"Master Splinter, I should really-"_  
_Donny began, before he was silenced with one glance by the rat master. He sighed, silently following his brothers outside. None of them tried to listen to the conversation, instead standing idly by waiting. After a few minutes Splinter came to the door, firmly telling his sons to wait in the living room. They all did, exchanging pleasantries with their human friends as they waited._  
_Finally, Splinter appeared, with Venus in tow. April jumped up, hugging the young woman carefully and whispering encouragement to here. Shadow ran in for a hug also, not understand what was happening but knwooing that everyone was upset. Splinter smiled at her, placing his hand on her head._  
_"My child, will you excuse us for a moment? Feel free to put on any show you wish while we have a talk in the dojo."_  
_Shadow nodded, running over and picking up the remote and getting engrossed in a show before anyone even left the room. They all settled in the dojo, Venus stiffly sitting next to Splinter, who was clearly struggling with what to say._  
_"My children, I know we are all surprised by the events of this evening, but we must come together and work things out as a family, and decided what our next steps are. Donatello, what must we do to ensure that these eggs hatch properly?"_  
_Donny began to babble, talking to April about supplies that they might need and assigning tasks to everyone. Once that was done, Master Splinter dismissed them all, placing a hand on his daughter's shoulder to keep her in place. Once they were alone, he stood, indicating that she should also._  
_"Mei Phi Chi, this is a day that I have both looked forward too and feared. You have made your choice, I hope that it will bring you happiness."_  
_Venus bowed her head, attempting not to cry again as Splinter wrapped his arms around her tenderly and comforted her._


End file.
